OB1 KN0B
by ChaosCarlos
Summary: AU. When the Council notices that they must replace some old broken down droids, they make the mistake of asking the Skywalkers for help.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Star Wars or any of its characters. They are the property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm and 20th Century Fox.

Summary: AU. When the Council notices that they must replace some old broken down droids, they make the mistake of asking the Skywalkers for help.

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker and his eight year old son Luke proudly admired the droids standing before them. This was the first official request by the Jedi Council they had completed together as Father and Son. The old protocol droids that had so faithfully served the temple for years had finally reached the limit of how much they could be repaired or modified, and had simply '<em>given up the ghost<em>' as they said back on Tatooine and broken down. The Council had asked the by now infamous father-son duo to build two new protocol droids to replace the ones that had gone off to (_if you believed 3-PO_) Silicon Heaven. And build them they had.

"Now then son, what do you say we present these new droids to the council?" Anakin turned to look at his son with an obvious gleam in his eyes, the same gleam now present in the younger Skywalker's own eyes. They both couldn't wait for the council's reaction.

"I can't wait Dad! Lets go!"

Luke sprinted towards the door hardly giving any concideration to the fact that neither Anakin nor the droids were following. Anakin chuckled to himself, wondering if he'd been that excited and carefree over the littlest things, he then turned to the droids and activated them with the force.

The first droid to activate was the one on the left it looked around, studying it's surroundings then turned to it's companion who had also now fully activated.

"Well this is a fine mess you've gotten us into!" The second droid looked towards the other droid wondering what it had done now.

"What have I done this time?" It now took the time to look around at its surroundings. "And what could you possibly be complaining about? It's not like we've been activated in the middle of a nest of Gundarks. Again."

"Oh don't start with that again! Honestly!" It then seemed to do a double take as it processed what it had said. '_again?_' When had they ever argued about Gundarks...and how did it even know the other droid in the first place, this was the first time to it's knowledge that it had been activated, let alone that it had met another droid. However its internal memory had hundreds of terabites of information on the other droid along with situations they'd both apparently endured together. It seemed they'd been pre-programed to know one another with a familiarity that come from years of close association. This was all rather peculiar.

Anakin silently laughed to himself, Oh how he would love the look on the council's faces. He told both droids to follow him and then set off towards the council chambers.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Luke were now standing before the council while the droids were waiting outside. They didn't want to spoil the surprise after all.<p>

"Completed your task have you, Hmm?" The wisened Grand Master Yoda asked. The ancient Jedi chuckled to himself, he knew what was going to happen. Both Master Skywalker and Padawan Skywalker had filled him in on their plans and the ancient Jedi Master couldn't wait for the unveiling, he would be greatly amused to see a certain Jedi's reaction to these two droids. Never let it be said that age and a position on the Council soured a Jedi's sense of humour, that was just Master Windu being Master Windu.

"Yes Master!" The inflection and expressions on both their faces worried some of the Council members, they both seemed a little _too_ innocent and far _too_ excited for their peace of mind.

Mace Windu stared at the Skywalkers, he felt a slight unease about the situation. The Force was telling him that nothing here today would result in disaster, he could however sense that something was about to happen, something that was obviously a great source of amusment for both the Skywalkers and Master Yoda. He just hoped that he wasn't the current victim of whatever they had planned. The kitchen staff were still recovering from young Luke's last disastrous engineering project to '_help_' lessen their enormously busy schedule by making them an automatic pie maker, the stains on the kitchen ceiling still hadn't come out.

As Mace was '_reminiscing_' on that last Skywalker hiccup, Luke walked to the door and spoke briefly with as they all assumed the droids he and his father had built. That was when the Jedi Council met the two strangest protocol droids they'd ever laid eyes on, and that was saying a lot.

The first to enter was a tan brown in colour with its outer metalic shell looking nothing like a normal protocol droids, instead it looked more like a droid in metalic Jedi robes. The second was almost identical to the first except that it was cream coloured. That however wasn't all that was odd about these droids, they were arguing and they sounded eerily simular to one of the Jedi Masters currently sitting in the council chamber.

"Well if you'd been paying attention instead of staring at those passing padawans and commenting on the architectural style of the Room of a Thousand Fountains then you wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place!"

"Oh do be quiet! It's not my fault that the people and archetchture of the temple interest me."

The assembled Masters simply stared at the droids for a few moments until Anakin gave a brief cough to catch their attention.

"My fellow Masters I would like to introduce the temple's newest droids. OB-1 and K-N-0B." He said, a smirk across his face as he pointedly stared at his former Master and the one who the droids were named after. The look of absolute horror on Obi-Wan's face was almost too much for Anakin. His former Master's dislike of droids was well known among the Jedi (and some senators) so having two droids both named after and behaving like him would drive the the man frothing mad, especially since Anakin had programmed them to comment on his flying and make snide offhand observations about his work (as an organic) that a droid could do in a fraction of the time.

Oh yes, the temple was in for some interesting times indeed.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: This little one-shot has been on my mind for some time now, however it's taken some time to get it to how I would like it.<p>

On another note the term 'Silicon Heaven' comes from the episode "The Last Day" of a favourite 80's TV show of mine called 'Red Dwarf'. In the episode it's explained by the android: Kryten how all electronic equipment from robots, calculators, toasters and hairdryers are fitted with 'belief chips' that make them believe that they will '_go to Silicon Heaven after a life of servitude to humanity._' Kinda makes you wonder what would happen if Kryten or any machine fitted with a belief chip ever met a Cylon, it might go somthing like this: "But...but we're meant to serve humanity! Aren't you affraid you'll never go to Silicon Heaven, you heathen!"


End file.
